Bloody Moon
by Stelfarze
Summary: Par une belle nuit de plaine lune, Swane rentre chez elle. Petit problème: elle ne s'attendait pas à renconter cette chose...


**Bloody Moon**

Minuit passé...  
Il attendait patiemment depuis plusieurs heures sur le toit d'un gros clapier métallique que des Gros Lapins en sortent. Il bailla à s'en décroché la mâchoire révélant ses crocs démesurés lorsqu'un Gros Lapin pointa enfin le bout de son nez. Il ne broncha pas. Un second Gros Lapin apparut. Il étira chacun des muscles puissants qui roulaient sous sa fourrure ébène et fixa le gros point rouge qu'était sa proie et s'élança...

Minuit passé...  
Swane sortit de la boite, juste après un homme vêtu d'une chemise rouge, déçue, légèrement bourrée et seule. Elle qui était venue là pour finir la nuit en bonne compagnie, c'était raté! Remontant la rue elle entreprit de rentrer chez elle.

Courant à vive allure et sautant de toit en toit il rattrapa et dépassa le Gros Lapin qui était sortit en dernier. Jugeant qu'il avait le temps, il s'arrêta dans une ruelle sombre et se mit à rêver de la chair savoureuse de sa proie et en salivait d'avance lorsqu'il se fit surprendre par un de se si stupide et pourtant si bon Gros Lapin ouvrant des yeux ronds. Heureusement pour lui l'empêcheur de tourner en rond ferma les yeux et il en profita pour s'éclipser.

Continuant à marcher perdue dans ses pensées, Swane aperçut deux points rouges dans un coin, elle tourna brusquement la tête, oui ils étaient bien, elle n'avait pas rêvé. La jeune femme s'approcha puis se figea : deux gros yeux rouges la fixaient. Swane cligna des yeux : rien, la ruelle était déserte. Quelque chose la frôla, elle se retourna et ne vit rien...  
Elle marchait depuis un moment, devant elle à quelques mètres un homme trébucha sur une poubelle en jurant.  
_Pitoyable,__ se types est bourr__é et il s'en prend à__ une poubelle. _

Courir encore, retrouver sa trace le rattraper... Un bruit assourdissant pour son ouïe si fine retentit, il se figea, adapta sa vision et repéra aussitôt le point rouge qu'était sa futur victime.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle s'aperçut alors que la lune pas assez d'être pleine était rouge. Rouge ... Comme elle haïssait cette couleur, c'était celle du sang, celle qui avait éclaboussée les murs du petit appart familial lorsque sa mère s'était fait sauter la cervelle. Swane frissonna.  
_A__ller! Du nerfs ma gra__nde!_

Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient trouvé ses yeux rubis ne lâchèrent plus le point rouge. Rouge... Comme il adorait cette couleur, c'était celle de sang, son met préféré, la seule en faite qu'il était capable de distinguer car les autres couleurs n'étaient pour lui qu'un dégradé de gris. Il frissonna.

Poursuivant sa route Swane remarqua que l'homme devant elle avait disparu, attentive aux bruits qui l'entouraient, elle écouta mais n'entendit rien. Le silence dans la rue noire était total et surtout totalement oppressant un peu comme celui qui s'empare de la forêt lorsqu'un fauve chasse le silence d'avant la mise à mort de la proie. Instinctivement Swane se mit à courir le cœur battant la chamade. Un hurlement de douleur et de terreur mêlées se fit entendre.

Suivant toujours sa proie, il la vit s'engager dans une ruelle sombre. Il scruta la nuit, personne. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il s'élança, bondit sur sa proie qui hurla et lui brisa sauvagement la nuque. Enfin, il sentait le sang du Gros Lapin coulé sur sa langue. Lâchant la nuque, il arracha les membres qu'il grignota, puis changeant d'idée il déchiqueta le torse cherchant le cœur qu'il trouva et dévora.

La jeune femme accéléra sa course, tourna à droite, fonça tout droit, tourna de nouveau et dérapa dans une flaque. Swane se releva et examina ses mains: elles étaient couvertes d'un liquide sombre et poisseux.  
_Non, ce n'est p__as possible, ce n'e__st pas du ... _

Attendant le bruit d'une course il leva les yeux, un autre Gros Lapin venait de débarquer. Il se pourlécha ha les babines. Il se dissimula dans l'ombre et observa. Finalement la traque ne faisait que commencer.

Du sang. Ses mains et ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang. L'odeur métallique du sang la pris à la gorge, lui assurant qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Trop choquée pour hurler ou avoir peur, elle se contenta de promener son regard autour d'elle et finit par repérer le propriétaire de tout se fluide vital. Un cadavre, voilà ce qui en restait. Prenant son courage à deux main elle s'avança pour inspecter le corps: la nuque avait était brisée, les membres sauvagement arrachés et éparpillés ça et là, quant au reste de corps, il avait était déchiqueté, mordillé comme si un animal c'était fait les crocs dessus.  
_Aucun êt__re humain n'aurait p__u faire un tel mass__acre. Comme quoi êtr__e légiste ça sert !_  
Ses yeux fouillèrent la ruelle avant de s'arrêter sur le cadavre qui le regard vide et mort fixait en vain les étoiles. Swane sursauta, une masse sombre au dessus du mort avait bougé!  
_Qu'est ce__ que ... _

L'odeur délicieuse du sang lui chatouillait les narines. Ça sentait si bon. Et le Gros Lapin en était tout barbouillé. Ne surtout pas bouger. Attendre... Non. L'envie de se nourrir, de planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre était trop forte alors il avança...

La masse sombre s'avança et se redressa. Tournant à vide Swane mit longtemps à comprendre que les deux rubis en face d'elle étaient une paire d'yeux, la même que plutôt dans la ruelle et sûrement celle de la chose qui avait tué le pauvre homme à ses pieds. Ces yeux froids et dépourvus d'humanité semblaient la jauger. Se fut le souffle chaud et puant de la bête qui la ramena à la réalité. Swane tourna alors brusquement les talons et détala comme un lapin.

Il laissa à sa proie une minute d'avance comme s'il savait que le Gros Lapin qui venait de s'enfuir ne lui échapperait pas, comme s'il savourait d'avance la traque qui inévitablement allait suivre pas. Lorsqu'il jugea l'avantage du Gros Lapin suffisant, il salua la lune rouge, sa seule maîtresse et s'élança sur les trace de sa proie.

Swane courait comme le vent mais la bête l'avait rattrapée et la talonnait de près.

Il mit un coup de crocs que sa proie évita tant bien que mal.

Swane paniquait, elle n'en pouvait et avait l'impression que ses poumon allait exploser lorsque une racine plutôt cruelle décida de mettre fin à son supplice. Elle trébucha.

Il exultait le Gros Lapin était à bout il le sentait lorsque soudain sa proie trébucha.

De nouveau le souffle immonde de la créature caressa le visage de Swane. La bête gronda.

Il s'avança, sa gueule était juste en face du visage de sa prochaine victime. Il gronda de satisfaction.

Swane ferma les yeux.

Il était temps il allait enfin sentir la chair tendre du gros lapin fondre sous sa langue, il hurla sa joie à sa reine la lune et ...

Swane eut brusquement un éclair de génie, sortit son tazer de son sac et d'un geste vif l'appuya sur la langue de la bête qui un droit à un coup de jus...

Douleur. Oui, il souffrait ce stupide Gros Lapin venait d'utiliser il ne savait quoi pour lui faire mal. Il recula blessé et frustré, réfléchit un peu et se décida à laisser tomber. Certes il aimait la chair tendre des Gros Lapins mais il n'était pas maso et ce Gros Lapin là savait se défendre... Il tourna donc les talons et émit un son mi-gémissement mi- grognement qui signifiait sûrement un '' tu ne paie rien pour attendre'' ou un '' ce n'est que partie remise'' et s'enfuit.

Swane vit la bête détaler et soupira soulager avant de s'évanouir.

**FIN**


End file.
